inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Aliea Meteorite
The Aliea Meteorite (エイリア石'', Eiria Ishi''; dub: Alius Rock) is an extraterrestrial rock, that plays a major role in season 2. Properties The Aliea Meteorite is a massive magenta crystalline rock. Exposure to the Aliea Meteorite has a number of effects and consequences for humans. Although those exposed to the rock becomes physically stronger and more endurable, they also become aggressive and extremely obsessed with power, willing to do anything to become stronger and prove themselves superior. Their memories of themselves before exposure begins to fade, and in some cases their physical features (such as hair and eyes) change. Defeat, despite being empowered by the rock, seems to be able to pull exposed people out of their trance. All the negative effects of the rock fades away over time, if kept away from it. The stone can be chipped into smaller fragments and give the same effects, however they seem not to last long once removed from the main rock. Origin The Aliea Meteorite was a peculiar rock from outer space, that crashed near the base of Mt. Fuji five years prior to the story. The rock was discovered by Kira Seijirou and taken to a secret weapons research facility near the crash site, where its extraordinary properties were discovered. Usage The rock was discovered to have the properties to enhance humans' abilities and endurance by great amounts. Prime Minister, Zaizen Sousuke, proposed that the rock could be used to develop the military by making more powerful soldiers. However the prime minister began to develop concerns about the project and demanded it closed. Although the project was terminated Seijirou continued his research, having become obsessed with the rock. He was furious at the prime minister for denying him, and his old grudge of his son Kira Hiroto's death began to re-emerge. Seijirou decided to complete the super soldier project to create the most powerful human beings and use them to get his revenge. He rounded up many orphan children and used the Aliea Meteorite to increase their abilities and thus created Aliea Gakuen. The meteorite was used by Aliea Gakuen to power up their soccer teams, with Gemini Storm and Epsilon confirmed being exposed to it. Prominence and Diamond Dust were never confirmed, only hinted, while The Genesis was never exposed at all. After Raimon's victory at the Football Frontier, the teams of Aliea Gakuen began attacking schools in an extravagant display of power to gain the attention of the country and the rest of the world. They did not reveal the source of their power, but instead claimed to be aliens. At some point Seijirou gave a piece of the meteorite to Kageyama Reiji and Fudou Akio to create and empower the Shin Teikoku Gakuen. Destruction When the Raimon team arrived at the Aliea Gakuen. It was revealed that the Aliea Meteorite was the source behind the Aliea Gakuen's strength and that the story about them being aliens was a hoax. An investigation team led by detective Onigawara Gengorou managed to infiltrate the facility and shut the machine down, that powered the Aliea Meteorite, while Raimon faced The Genesis. Shutdown of the machine didn't do much as The Genesis were never empowered by the meteorite. After seeing The Genesis defeated and the authorities having infiltrated the facility, Kenzaki Ryuuichi fled with a chunk of the Aliea Meteorite, and set off a series of explosions to destroy the building and all those inside. All people managed to get out, but the Aliea Meteorite was lost, buried in the ruins. Ryuuichi used the last remaining piece of the rock and made pendants from it. He somehow managed to locate former players and allies of the Raimon team and made them wear the necklaces, turning them into the Dark Emperors. Seeing his friends turned into monsters Endou Mamoru tried to remind them of what true soccer is. As a result, the last fragments of the Aliea Meteorite shattered and crumbled, and Dark Emperors' members returned to their old selves. Category:Aliea Gakuen